Three Times Blaine Gave Kurt His Handkerchief
by Summer Tea
Summary: so he could clean himself up, and one time Blaine used it to clean Kurt up himself.  ONESHOT  smut


Blaine leans his elbows on the tables. "I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, _really_ regret."

Kurt stares at him for a moment, trying to soak up everything that's happening inside his head and in his chest. Then it all hits him again, the weight of it all, and Kurt can feel his face contorting as his lungs tighten, and he gasps in a wet, shuddering breath. Tears slip down his cheeks again and he brushes them away angrily.

"Here." Blaine reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a folded white handkerchief, leaning across the table, arm outstretched. Kurt reaches out and takes it from him, brushing his fingers against Blaine's in the process. The other boy doesn't seem to notice, but the touch sends a jolt through Kurt's nerves and he can feel himself blush.

He shakes out the kerchief and notices the embroidery in one of the corners. "B.T.A." in large, curling script. Personally monogrammed. Just when he thought this boy couldn't get any more adorable.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, wiping his cheeks and under his eyes. He hates crying in front of other people; it always makes him feel ridiculous.

"Don't. Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with letting it out once in awhile. You can't be strong all the time."

Kurt nods but stays silent. He sniffs loudly, crumpling the kerchief in his hand. His eyes dart up. "Um, is it okay if I...?"

Blaine smiles warmly. "It's fine. It's what it's for, after all."

Leaning over and glancing sidelong at Blaine, Kurt tries his best to blow his nose as quietly and discreetly as possible. David and Wes come back to the table just as Kurt is turning back to Blaine.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Wes says, touching Blaine's shoulder, "but we've got to go."

Blaine's eyebrows jerk slightly. "Oh, right. I forgot. I'll be right there." He turns back to Kurt as David and Wes leave again. "I've got to head to Warbler rehearsal." He stands up and pulls his bag over his shoulder.

He pauses for a second, giving Kurt a long and calculating look. "Here," he says finally, digging through his bag a moment before pulling out a pen. He plucks the coffee cup from Kurt's hand and scribbles on the side. "If anything happens, or if want to talk about it, or if you're bored, give me a call." He sets the cup back down on the table. "I'm sorry, but I've really got to go."

"No, it's fine," Kurt breathes, rubbing a thumb over the numbers. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course." Blaine smiles at him, then heads towards the door.

"Wait!" Kurt calls out. "I've still got your handkerchief."

Blaine turns on his heels. "Hold on it it," he says, still walking backwards. "I've got more." He spins around and jogs to where David and Wes are waiting.

The corner of Kurt's mouth curls, and he almost clutches the clothe to his chest before remembering what it's currently covered in. Wrinkling his nose, he folds it neatly and shoves it in a pouch of his bag before taking out his phone and saving Blaine's number.

* * *

><p>"So," Blaine starts as they walk to the other counter to wait for their drinks. "are you going to tell me what these mysterious Valentine's Day plans are, or am I going to have to just guess at it?"<p>

"I'm still forming it," Kurt answers. "It's still very fluid in my head. When I figure out some more details, I'll let you know."

Blaine smiles at him. Kurt drums his fingers on the counter top, staring into space. His eyes slide over Kurt's face for a second. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"We're... we're okay, right?" His hand tightens around the strap of his bag.

Kurt smiles back at him, soft and small. "We will be."

"Kurt and Blaine?"

The boys look up as the barista sets their coffee down on the counter in front of them. Blaine pulls the top off his cup and dumps a ridiculous amount of sugar in. He stirs it for a moment, then licks the excess coffee from the stirrer and tosses it in the garbage.

"Can we play 20 questions or something, because now the curiosity is – "

"Damn it!"

Blaine starts and looks over at Kurt. The top is off his cup and what looks like half his coffee is all over his chin and shirt.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He pulls a handkerchief out of his overcoat and hands it to a stunned Kurt. "It didn't burn you, did it?"

"No, not too badly. I think only the first layer of skin will peel off." He mops the mess off his hands and wipes at his face. "I guess the lid wasn't on all the way." He hisses, stretching the skin of his hand.

The girl behind the counter has rushed over with a wet cloth. "I am so, so sorry. I'll make you another one. And a muffin. You can have a muffin."

"No, thank you. Just the coffee." Kurt pats at his jacket, attempting to soak up the liquid.

"He'll take the muffin," Blaine says, taking Kurt's spent coffee cup from him so he can clean himself up properly.

"I'll put it in right now. Really. I am really sorry." She slides a "Caution Wet Floor" sign over and heads back to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to eat the muffin," Kurt says. "I can't be bought off."

"No, but I can. I love muffins." Blaine smiles. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll live. My outfit, I'm not so sure." He looks at the huge stain on his scarf. "This is going to be a bitch to get out." Kurt looks around helplessly for a second before leaning over the trashcan and wringing out Blaine's handkerchief. "And I'll wash this too, I promise."

Blaine laughs. "It's okay. I get a muffin. It all evens out."

"Deal," Kurt says, smiling back.

"Oh, you missed a bit." Blaine reaches out and wipes away a drop of coffee from under Kurt's chin, pretending not to notice when Kurt's whole face flushes. "So, are you going to at least give me a hint?"

"Well," he says with a sigh. "The council has already agreed to one off-grounds performance. Maybe they'll agree to another."

* * *

><p>The rest of New Directions is filing out of their seats and heading back to the choir room. In the wings of the stage, Kurt can see Mercedes and Rachel talking, and he starts to head up the steps to the stage when Blaine grabs his arm, stopping him.<p>

"I've got to get home," Blaine says, pulling him close. "Walk me to my car?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Kurt's face heats up. "Yeah one second, let me say good night to everyone." He turns. "Goodnight, everyone!" He yells. "Finn, I'll see you at home. Mercedes, I'll call you later." Threading his fingers in Blaine, they all but run out of the auditorium.

They're down the hall and around the corner when Kurt stops and wraps his arms around Blaine neck, kissing him hard.

"Hey, whoa. Hold on." Blaine leans away from him and loops his thumbs in the belt loops of Kurt's pants. "I just wanted you to finish giving me a tour of the school. Where's the art room? I feel a surge of creativity coming on."

"Trust me, this is exactly where the tour was going."

Blaine grins and pulls Kurt into him, his smile widening when Kurt gasps softly. He tilts his head up and kisses him, just barely raising up on his toes. He opens his mouth slightly to suck Kurt's lip between his own, sighing.

Tightening his grip around Blaine's neck, Kurt walks him backwards until they hit the lockers, then pressing even closer. Blaine groans when Kurt licks across his lips, opening his mouth so they can slide their tongues together. A jolt of electricity shoots up his scalp and he shivers.

With a gentle roll of his hips, Kurt untangles himself from around Blaine to rub his palms up Blaine's ribs and chest. Blaine moves his hands from Kurt's hips and traces circles into the small of Kurt's back before sliding them down to grip his ass.

"Oh, god, Kurt." Blaine breaks the kiss, laughing. "You sat in something."

Kurt pulls back. "No, I didn't." He steps back.

Blaine looks down at his hands. "You did. Chocolate, I think."

Jaw dropping, Kurt cranes his neck, trying to see for himself. "Oh my god, you cannot be serious."

Still laughing, Blaine reaches into his back pocket. After wiping his hands off, he give the handkerchief to Kurt.

"I can't believe this," Kurt mutters. "I bet you anything it was Azimio. He's a pig. On many different levels." He wipes at the seat of his pants at looks down at the cloth. "Uhg, this is so gross." He rubs hard, then turns so he's facing away from Blaine and cocks his hips back. "How's it look?"

"Fantastic."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I mean, did I get most of it off?"

"Yeah, I think so." He reaches out and gives Kurt a quick squeeze. "You're good."

Rounding on him, Kurt slaps his hand away. "Stop that," he scolds. "Here." He holds out the handkerchief.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Chocolate is a bitch to get out, and I'm lazy."

Kurt shoves it into his pocket. "Come on," he grabs Blaine's hand and tugs him towards the exit. "The tour ends with my favorite part of the school: the parking lot. Specifically, the backseat of my car."

* * *

><p>"I love it when you visit me at school." Blaine whispers between kisses. "It's almost like you never left."<p>

Kurt makes a noise in agreement, pulling open Blaine's shirt further to suck on the skin he exposed. He bites down, hoping to leave a mark.

"Well," he breathes against Blaine's neck, "you visit me all the time. I thought I'd surprise you."

He's wearing one of what Blaine likes to call his Spy Outfits. A suit that could almost pass for a Dalton uniform if you look quick, but the illusion is shattered by the shininess of the material, and the studs lining the lapels. The painted on jeans tucked into knee high boots don't help either. Blaine loves it though. He pushes the jacket off Kurt's shoulders and lets it fall to the ground, twisting his head so he can capture Kurt's mouth in another kiss.

Kurt kisses him back, hard and deep and dirty, all tongue and teeth. He presses Blaine into the stacks, grinding their hips together shamelessly. Blaine whimpers, gripping Kurt's arms and rutting up against him.

Kissing down Blaine's chin and neck, Kurt then drops to his knees. He presses a quick kiss to Blaine's belt buckle before unfastening it and pulling it out if the loops.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine says, rolling his head back into the books.

"Shh, Blaine. This is a _library_." He undoes the button and slides down the zipper, not bothering with any kind of teasing. He grabs the waist of Blaine's pants and briefs and jerks them down, taking Blaine's dick in hand as soon as it's exposed. He's half hard, and Kurt strokes him a few times before leaning in and taking in all of Blaine in one go.

"_Shit_." Blaine jerks forward, and Kurt reaches up to pin Blaine's hips back against the bookshelf. It's not the first time they've done this, and it won't be the last, but still, it's a lot to take in. He sucks around Blaine gently, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around the head, heat pooling low in his stomach as he feels Blaine grow harder in his mouth.

Usually he would draw this out, make Blaine shake and sweat and fall apart, but there's a very real possibility of getting caught. And while the thought of it makes the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand on end, it's not something he wants happening. He lets go of one of Blaine's hips to wrap a hand around the base of Blaine's dick.

Blaine's knees buckle and he locks them, sliding his feet out so he can lean back against the shelf, sagging. Kurt hums happily, squeezing his hand gently.

After a few minutes, Blaine is still just making soft noises, and Kurt's knees are starting to kill him. He decides to up his game. He twists his wrist back and forth as he works his fist up and down Blaine's lengths, tilting his head in the opposite direction and sucking hard.

Choking out a wordless moan, Blaine clamps a hand over his mouth, bucking his hips up and into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiles around him. He loves how eloquent Blaine usually is, and it's intensely satisfying breaking him like this. He gets lost in the sounds Blaine is making and in the rhyme of his head and hand. He pulls back and licks a stripe from base of Blaine's dick all the way to the tip.

"Kurt. Shit." Blaine's hands scramble to find Kurt's shoulders, tapping on them and pushing feebly. Kurt, I'm..." Kurt ignores him and sinks his mouth back down, dragging his tongue along the ridge of the head.

Blaine all but throws him back, groaning as he comes, hot and wet. And directly on Kurt's face. Kurt strokes him through it absently, turning his head away and squinting an eye. Blaine gasps, head pounding, and slides down until he's sitting on the floor.

Breathing heavy, he opens his eyes and sees Kurt staring at him, blissed out. There's come all over him, and Blaine laughs, he can't help it. "Oh my god, baby, I am so sorry." Leaning over, he grabs his blazer and reaches inside for his handkerchief. Tilting Kurt's chin, he turns him so they're facing each other and gently begins to clean him off. He wipes over Kurt's eye. "You didn't get any in your eyes, did you?"

"I don't think so. Maybe a little." Kurt's voice is breathy and he lets his head sag in Blaine's hand. "As long as it's not in my hair."

"No, don't worry." Blaine wipes off Kurt's cheek and the bridge of his nose, sliding the material under Kurt's chin. There's a bit clinging to Kurt's lip and before he can thinking about it Blaine leans in and licks it, then slides his tongue into Kurt's mouth, kissing him deep.

Kurt makes a face when they pull apart. "It's weird, the taste of it." There's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Bad weird?"

"No. Just weird weird."

Blaine takes a moment to stuff himself back in his pants, then leans in and kisses Kurt again. "If this is what happens when you've only been gone a week, I can only imagine what will happen after a month or two."

Kurt raises up on his knees so he can crawl into Blaine's lap. "Trust me. Your imagination is, in all likelihood, woefully inadequate."


End file.
